


Ooops

by sitharmitage



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitharmitage/pseuds/sitharmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - "Holy shit i'm in the wrong car"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooops

Loki kept increasing the speed limit. 

He still had a couple of blocks to go – until he reached the 24h pharmacy. Vali had decided on tree climbing as his future profession, so Loki now had to get new bandages and painkillers suited for kids. Thankfully Vali had cried himself to a asleep exhaustion and Loki figured he had something like thirty minutes before he woke to get to the pharmacy and back. 

His duplex neighbor was out of town this week and he didn't really know any other neighbors close by to ask them for the painkillers. So he was in a bit of a rush.

Loki braked fast at the curb, and lept from the car – he didn't have the presence of mind to lock it. It was close to eleven pm, and this part of town went to bed at nine. So he wasn't overtly worried about thieves. Drunks – maybe.

Antiseptic cream, colorful bandages with dragons on them, and a couple of painkiller doses in the bag, he hurried back out.  
The car was where he left it.

He did have some semblance of thought before – and the keys were in his hand, and not in the ignition. Slapping himself in the face for carelessness, Loki got behind the wheel and quickly turned the car around, increasing the speed to get home.

Braking before the intersection, Loki looked at the red light hatefully.  
“Don't you just hate waiting for the light to change in the middle of the night .. when the street's 're empty?”

That wasn't the radio.

Loki jumped in his seat – hitting his head on the top (thank God for upholstery), and froze while looking in the rear-view mirror.  
There was a guy just sitting there, blearily blinking around and frowning. 

“Holy shit, I'm in the wrong car.” the blonde said, and frowned again, as if thinking his words over. He then laughed.  
If Loki hadn't been scared out of his mind he would have thought it was a very nice laugh.

“The fuck are you doing in my car?” Loki finally got his voice back and yelled at the guy, just in time with the light turning green and taking off, because there suddenly was a car behind him, that started honking. Once free of the tailgater, Loki didn't stop the car again – getting home and getting the maniac out of the car were two conflicting plans warring in his head right now, but none prevailed.

“I'm not entirely sure? Where are we?” The guy glanced out the window – half falling from being in the middle of the backseat – and bumping his forehead on the glass pane.

“Are you drunk?” Loki demanded, keeping now half a look on the road (just four blocks to go) and a half on the drunk occupying his backseat.  
“Maybe .. I think so, – yeah.” The guy grinned and leaned a bit forward, tipping towards the driver's seat. “Hi, I'm Thor.”

Well, at least his smile was nice. If not his manners and sense of boundries.  
Loki just stared at him in the rear-view mirror. 

“Loki.”

Was it smart giving his name to a drunk that just about broke into his car? No, definitely not.

A sharp turn caused Thor to fall over onto the seat. Loki guessed that he got disoriented –  
“Are you my driver?”

“No.”

“Yeah – you're too hot to be my driver.”  
Which, yeah, made Loki almost swerve into a lamppost, but he stopped himself in time. Now he was just gaping like a fish, lost for words. At least they were on Loki's street already. Thor grumbled something incoherent, but Loki wasn't listening anymore – his own driveway was coming up, and he focused on pulling over.

Now – how to get the blonde drunk giant out of his back seat? He doubted threats would work, same with brute force. Thor easily outweighed him by .. much. Maybe try asking? Which, sure, was a stupid idea, but thoughts filled with Vali alone did not give him time to consider other actions right now.

“Hey, Thor.”

“Yeah, pretty?”

Which made him both ticked off and flattered at the same time. But at least Thor was open to communication.

“I need you to get out of my car.”  
“Why?” Almost a whine – and definitely a pouty face. Thor now looked ridiculous – but still kinda good looking under all that drunkeness. 

“Because I asked!” Loki shouted, gripping the wheel. He then took keys out of the ignition and turned in the driver's seat, not saying anything, but a glare.

“Umm.” Thor seemed to get an idea that he was somehow in the wrong. At least the increasing pout was saying that.  
Loki narrowed his eyes and hissed, “Get out!”

That seemed to get him to move. Thor scrambled at the handle and after some groping at it got the door open. Loki's glare got him moving forward – taking a step away from the car. Thor was now blinking stupidly on the green and toy-littered lawn.

Loki sighed in relief – at least his passenger wasn't violent or a complete moron. Just partial, Loki guessed. He grabbed the pharmacy bag from the seat next to him along with his phone and set out. This time he made sure to lock the car – looking rather pointedly at Thor, lest he decide to take another nap in there. 

He side-eyed Thor, while moving towards the front door of the duplex, but the blonde giant just kept looking around with a particularly lost look. Having reached the front door, Loki was about to turn to suggest calling a cab for Thor, when the sudden sound of chains made him turn around anyway. Thor had decided on continuing his evening in the swing set – at least it hadn't been child-sized to being with, otherwise Thor would be sitting in the mud under it now.

With the door open now, Loki was just about ready to say something to Thor – like offering him a coffee (a couch to sleep on, my bed maybe), instead of calling a cab, but the suddenly loud vail from the inside made him forget all about Thor.

Loki rushed in to the sitting room, where Vali had fallen asleep on the couch not twenty minutes ago. Well – he was wide awake now.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaad?”

“I'm here, I'm here, I'm here.” Loki chanted as he got closer to Vali, while dumping the bag contents over the coffee table.

“Dad! Where were you?” Vali kept sniffing and twitching his fingers – trying not to touch his bruised elbows, knees, palms and forehead, all of which was covered with more colorful bandages – with bumblebees this time. 

“It huuuuuurts!” Vali crawled carefully in Loki's lap while he got the dose of painkillers together.  
“I know sweet, I know. I got you something to take the pain away."

“Daaad!” Vali kept whining, until he suddenly froze, while looking over Loki's shoulder, “Who are you?”

Loki whipped his head round – and, sure, Thor was standing, leaning slightly at the hallway wall and looking at the scene on the couch. “I'm– .. sorry. I thought ..”

He didn't finish the sentence, probably because Loki was trying to kill him with his stare alone.

“Sorry, I'll – go.”

A whimper from Vali distracted Loki. He guessed Vali didn't consider Thor riveting enough and since Loki hadn't shouted upon seeing a stranger in their home, classified him as harmless.

Loki then did the same and managed to give Vali the meds. Except he hadn't heard the front door shut, which meant Thor was still there. He tried not to think how weird the situation had escalated. First with Thor getting in his car, and now – his home.

What was next? Had Thor been sober Loki would very much like to consider his own bed as their next destination.

Within the next minutes Vali had quieted and fallen truly asleep; and being pain-free Loki did not expect him to wake till morning.

Now, what to do with the other incoherent party in the house? Loki sighed and picked Vali up, to carry him to the bedroom. He found Thor staring at his picture wall.

“Thor?”

Thor kept staring with his mouth slightly (adorably) parted open. He then wathed Thor lift his finger and point to one of the pictures. “Look, its me!”  
“What?” Loki, with Vali draped over his shoulder, approached the picture in question. And indeed there was teenage Loki , with a teenage Thor not that far – it was from a several local school sporting competition.

“Huh.” Loki just said. It would seem that he had already met Thor then – or well, just been in his vicinity for a picture to be taken. Loki probably would have remembered ever meeting Thor in person.

“Look, we're practically friends!”  
Which caused Loki to glare at Thor. Again.

“I'm sorry about earlier – about barging in.” Thor eyed the sleeping Vali with certain fondness. “I just heard screaming and thought .. I actually don't know what I thought. I had just met you, and kinda liked you – so ..”

“You worried.”

It was a somewhat forgotten feeling – ever since fleeing his parent's home and Angie's death he's been the one to worry about everything, with no one to worry over Loki. It was a pleasant and a missed feeling, even if his first instinct was to scoff and decline any pity.

“Yeaa–ah.” Thor seemed awkward now.

“Thank you.” Loki said with a hint of a smile, which made Thor smile in return. His mouth was made for smiling, Loki decided.

All he had to was decide what to do with Thor. Sure, he could kick him out, maybe even call a cab, but deep down Loki knew he didn't want to let him go yet.

“So,” Thor had realized the true awkwardness of the situation they were in, Loki figured him sobering up.

“You can stay on the couch.”


End file.
